The Unexpected
by Milbuscus
Summary: *Credit to DragonSoulWorld for the story idea!* Rated M for descriptive violence, and swearing. - Mike Ross & Harvey Specter get into some trouble causing their next few days to not turn out as the best...
1. The case

"He put a gun to your head and made you smoke pot." Harvey questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, he did." Mike replied.

"He pulled out the drug test- Which I failed, by the way." Mike added, twiddling his thumbs.

"And then he told me that if I didn't smoke pot to help him land this new client, that he'd fire me."

Mike sighed, as Harvey kept quiet and grabbed a record disk.

"It's not so different than asking someone out for drinks, is it?" Mike asked.

"You and I had a deal." Harvey breaks out.

"I'm sorry." Mike announced, raising his head.

Harvey took the record out the case, and begun to play it and then walked over to his desk.

"And if next time Louis asks you to do something that I told you not to do, what then?" Harvey asked sternly, keeping his head low.

"I told you that I did not have a choice."

"Oh, because he had a gun to your head." Harvey snarled.

"Yes!"

"What are your choices if someone puts a gun to your head?" Harvey argued.

"What are you talking about? You do what they say or they shoot you."

"WRONG." Harvey yelled.

"You take the gun, or you pull out a bigger one. Or, you call their bluff. Or, you do any one of a hundred and forty six other things. If you can't think for yourself maybe you're not cut out for this."

Mike's eyes widened as he heard this, he didn't expect to hear it from Harvey. He flopped himself down on the couch in Harvey's office as they dared each other to break the silence. Harvey cleared his throat and rose from his seat approaching Mike.

"Let's go for a drink." Harvey offered.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Mike joked, smirking.

"Oh of course I am, boyfriend." Harvey replied sarcastically, causing them both to laugh.

They both exited Harvey's office and arrived later at a small pub in town, it was pretty full with only a few seats left for people to rest. Everyone else was either drunk, or dancing. It didn't seem like the best atmosphere, but it also wasn't the worse. Mike and Harvey waited a couple of minutes until some seats were free in front of the bar and both perched themselves down attracting the eyes of the bar-tender.

"Two pints please" Harvey rose his voice over the music in the background.

"Pints?" Mike questioned, raising an eyebrow at Harvey.

"Is a man not allowed a pint once in his lifetime?" Harvey replied, winking, attracting not only the eye of Mike Ross, but some nearby women checking them both out.

* * *

A hour or so passed and Mike was already a slight tipsy, but he still had vision and consciousness where as Harvey was fine. He was on his 5th Pint, whereas Mike had only had 2 and already felt drunk.

"How do you do it?" Mike asked loudly, his words slurring a slight.

"What? Drink sensibly?" Harvey said through swallows, and giving his 'Signature Smirk'.

"That's your 5th pint, that's not sensible in my world." Mike laughed.

"Says the guy who's already tipsy off his 2nd pint" Harvey laughed back, and continued sipping his drink.

Mike was pushed chest first into the bar from someone being pushed into his back, causing his drink to spill all over Harvey and himself, drenching their clothing, making peoples eyes focus on the commotion.

"Harvey I'm so sorry." Mike said as he shot from his seat and insisted to help Harvey.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harvey said to the guy who was pushed into Mike, making the guy turn around.

"Harvey Specter..." The man spoke.

Mike froze, he recognized the voice and was dreading to see if it was actually the guy he was thinking of. He turned around to reveal, it was.

"Logan Sanders..." Harvey spoke slowly, his eyes concentrating on Mike who was giving the death stare to Logan.

"What do you want." Mike said sternly, not moving his eyes once off Logan.

Logan turned his head to Mike quickly, averting his stare.

"Oh, Mike. I didn't see you there. Did you miss potty time?" Logan introduced, as he smirked cunningly looking at Mike's drenched attire.

"-Oh and i wan't nothing, I've already got Rachel off you. What else do I need?" Logan added, before laughing at Mike who was now clenching his fists.

"Logan, Stop it." Harvey interrupted as he gripped Logan's elbow and forcing him to face Harvey, as the kids eyes were showing anger.

"Harvey, Travis sent me here. I came to give you some files" Logan broke out as Harvey released his elbow from his grip and took the files from Logan.

"Travis Tanner?" Harvey questioned raising his eyebrow at the papers in front of him.

"Yeah, a former associate at Darby International, Shannon Langston claims to have been sexually used by her boss"

"-He sent me because he probably didn't have the balls to bring them to you himself, plus I heard Mike was here, so my work here is done." Logan added, taking a last glance at Mike.

"You bet he didn't have the balls." Harvey chuckled as he watched Logan leave and threw the files onto Mike's lap.

"Oh, how did i know you would do that?" Mike joked, finishing his drink and looking through the files.

Harvey laughed, and turned back to the bar whilst ordering a couple more drinks and eventually started looking through the files with Mike.


	2. Donna?

"Harvey come on...I can go by myself." Mike pleaded in Harvey's office.

"Mike, i'm coming end of. Travis Tanner set up this case, I need to beat him." Harvey said whilst grabbing his coat and sunglasses.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Mike mumbled sarcastically before grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Please." Mike pleaded one last time.

Harvey didn't even answer, he was going whether Mike liked it or not so just gave a quick stare and walked out his office and stopped before Donna's desk to reveal the balding head of Louis.

"Louis?" Harvey questioned looking as puzzled as Mike.

Louis turned to Harvey to reveal two men instead of just one, his eyes widened a slight as he struggled to get his words out.

"What is it? What's happened Louis?! Is Donna okay?" Harvey urged leaning over Donna's desk, his voice full of concern.

"She's not been in work all day, she hasn't called in or anything. I-I don't know Harvey." Louis let out quietly showing obvious signs that it was painful for him to say.

Harvey immediately looked to Mike, as Mike coincidentally nodded in his direction.

"Stay here." Harvey commanded to Louis before setting off with a sprint.

"Wait, where are you going?" Louis questioned quickly.

"Donna's place." Harvey replied as if it was obvious.

Louis' eyes widened once again, He knows Harvey has only been to Donna's house twice, so this must be serious. But did not reply as he watched Mike and Harvey charge to the elevators.

"Louis isn't really reassuring is he?" Mike chuckled at Harvey.

Harvey stayed silent, he was too worried about Donna. Anything could've happened, and he's not there to ask if she's okay. It's his job to protect her, and he felt himself feeling what Mike normally feels. Panic Attacks. He could feel the walls closing in, but kept focused on Mike who watched with concern.

He needed to make sure Donna was okay.

* * *

Ray had arrived outside Donna's apartment letting both men step out quickly and enter the buildings.

"Whoa, this place is nice." Mike whispered to himself.

Harvey ran up the stairs as fast as he could before knocking on Donna's door and ringing her mobile, he didn't know why he was so concerned but he had a hunch something was wrong. There was no answer.

Mike stayed silent like a child before pushing Harvey out the way.

"You can pay for the new door" Mike announced.

"W-What?" Harvey tried to question, but before he could Mike slammed his body into the door numerous times until it fell loosely from the hinges.

"Shit!" Mike yelled, grabbing onto his newly bruised shoulder as Harvey pushed passed and entered the apartment.

Donna was no-where to be found, but her furniture had been turned over and thrown numerous places. He tried ringing Donna's mobile again, It rung once before being picked up as Harvey put it on loud speaker.

 _"Donna! Donna? It's Harvey, Where are you?"  
"Hey Lady! Put that phone down!"  
"Harvey!"  
"PUT IT DOWN!"  
_  
Before Harvey could speak the line was dropped after hearing Donna scream his name. He started to shake as the tears swelled up in his eyes, he didn't feel well at all, he counted all the things in his head that they could be doing to her, and where she is, Mike on the other hand was sat down. His head in his palms and tears falling from his cheeks, he felt the panic escalate around him just like Harvey. They needed to pull it together and find her, and genius Mike had an idea.

"Harvey-" Mike tried, but was cut off by the phone ringing.

Harvey answered quickly not even checking the number and listened closely, making Mike stand up and place his face next to Harvey's to hear over.

 _"Harvey Specter, if I were you. I'd move out of that apartment, you and your associate are awfully close. Making an easy kill."  
_ Both men looked around quickly, checking for someone watching them. But no-one was to be found.  
 _"It's not obvious enough Harvey? I suggest you get out."  
"Harvey!" Donna yelled in the background.  
"SHUT UP."  
_  
The line dropped again and Harvey grabbed Mike's shoulder quickly and charged out the apartment into the streets before running into some men.

"Boys." Harvey addressed them, trying not to cause trouble.

The men stood silent, towering over Harvey and Mike. Harvey swung his fists hitting one of the men in the chest getting ready to run but doing more damage to his fist that he did to the chest. Mike was grabbed, his hands placed behind his back and shoved against a wall as he struggled to get out.

The man holding Mike plunged his fist towards Mike's face knocking him off his feet and onto the floor, he was kicked, punched, and clawed until he became unconscious and thrown into a nearby van.

"You bastard!" Harvey yelled with rage, whilst pulling away from the man that was holding him and attacking the other.

Both men threw Harvey into the van making him hit his head on the cold metal walls and splitting his skin.

His cut started to bleed as he felt it trickle down his face and saw Mike unconscious.

"Who are you, and what do you want!" Harvey yelled.

"You want money? I've got money!" He yelled again, unable to keep calm. He wanted to make Donna and his pup safe, but failed at both.

"Oh shut up" A man yelled before throwing an object towards Harvey hitting him with force, knocking him out cold.


	3. Emotions

Harvey and Mike were both awake, they'd been placed inside a large, dark, damp, cold cellar among the other people placed inside. They were close, and close enough to communicate. Other people scattered across the floor placed in numerous positions were also communicating, some crying as they told stories. Others yelling, as they were furious at the situation they were in.

Harvey and Mike however, were both communicating silently and rarely. They were both in shock from each other's appearances and where they actually were, they both had so many images going through their brains, one of which was Donna and what could be happening with her.

Mike's face was colored with bruises and cuts, his body was limp and his shirt had been ripped off leaving his naked, and newly bruised and scratched chest for everyone to see. His arms were tied back with rope, around his wrist and around his elbows making them all bend in ways they shouldn't.

Harvey's head was split from before, and the side of his face covered in blood from the cut. His suit was dusty, and ripped in numerous places like he'd been dragged through a field of nails and cuts were slashed upon his arms, him also being restricted from moving with rope.

Everyone was communicating with each other, yet they were all just strangers. All of them were innocent and had done nothing at all to deserve the pain they were all in, but for some reason they got picked for it.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed until Mike had been gathered by the mysterious men and not shortly after Harvey was gathered too, they were both moved to a separate room and both placed on poorly crafted wooden chairs.

It was dark and cold, and they didn't even know they were both in the same room until a light was switched and their eyes widened at each other but then both pairs averted at the sight in-front of them.

Donna was curled up, lifeless, and frail. Blood appearing on her body in numerous places and her chest not even moving much. She had marks all over her body, and was left in a tank-top and shorts.

"What have you done to her!" Harvey yelled at the sight, trying to look away, and pulling on the ropes only resulting to rope burns on his wrists.

Mike's eyes swelled up with tears, he's never seen Harvey so concerned before and he's never seen anything like the situation Donna was in. He just hoped she was okay, why is this happening to them. What have they all done to deserve this?

A man in a black hooded jacket came in, and eventually knelt down next to Donna. He looked up to Harvey who was now in so much anger, and flashed a cunning smirk towards him keeping his eyes covered.

"That's not the Harvey Specter I know" The man spoke, his voice deep and sending shivers down Mike's spine.

The man approached Mike, causing Harvey to come to a near-heart attack experience as he grabbed Mike's hair, and yanked his head back causing him to yell loudly. The man pushed Mike's chair over, causing him to hit the stone cold floor with force and bruising his frail body even more.

"STOP IT!" Harvey yelled, on the verge of screaming.

The man approached Harvey, and placed his index finger underneath Harvey's chin.

"What's wrong Harvey?" The man spoke, grabbing the rims of his hoodie and pulling his hood down.

Harvey's eyes widened at the man, out of all people it was HIM.

"Stephen? Stephen Huntley?!"

Mike's neck jolted hearing Stephen's name causing severe pain to shoot through his small frail body as it crippled on the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harvey questioned raising his voice, whilst keeping his eyes focused on Donna for movement.

"Your dull-witted firm and you try and take Donna away from me, well this time I'm taking her away from you and Mike." Stephen spoke, his voice was dark and almost evil like.

"W-Why do you have to do this?" Harvey asked moving his eyes slowly back to Stephens face, Harvey felt hurt and angry. His body wanted to avoid all emotions and was trying to fight them off but failed to do so as his body slumped in the wooden chair.

Harvey felt so defeat, he felt betrayed, and he felt...emotions. He was overwhelmed with pain and hatred towards Stephen, he couldn't escape from this situation because he had no idea what was going on outside the walls, and he had no idea where he even was. His eyes would only concentrate on Donna, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt his heart sink and almost break at the sight he could tell he was falling in love with her at the time, but he just held still in despair.

He's always promised to look after Donna, no matter what was happening if she needed him he was there. He'd always promised to look after his new pup Mike, but he'd failed to do both. He felt like full on crap. His head dropped with shame, both his greatest friends were laying before him in distress.

It was torture.


	4. BANG

Hours passed, which felt like months. Mike was coughing up blood, and Donna was still laying on the floor and her body frozen in time. Harvey on the other hand was sweating like hell, it was hard for him to breath, he could barely see and his head was pounding from pain. He knew it was a panic attack, and it kept coming back whenever he shut his eyes. He felt so weak, he hadn't ate in hours but had to bare in mind there's some people that have been here longer than him.

"Okay, answer this" Harvey broke the silence, making Stephens head face his.

"Why is everyone else here and not just me?" Harvey questioned raising a brow.

"Didn't you realize Harvey? These are people of your firm, and just some other people who owe me things. But you need to notice that I wont be able to let them go, because one of them will rat out." Stephens voice remained calm for once, his arms were still waving around but he was calm.

"You don't have to do this." Harvey tried to persuade.

"We can all go back to the firm, and we can sort this out. You don't have to be a bad person Stephen. Yes, you've hurt me. And you've hurt the people I love and care for..." He said as his eyes immediately averted to Donna and Mike.

"But you don't have to be a bad man Stephen, we can fix this with no violence." Harvey was almost begging, he just wanted to get out.

Stephen ignored Harvey's kindness and instead turned back to Donna and watched her for a few minutes.

* * *

Louis was still sat at his desk he hadn't heard from Mike or Harvey, or even Donna for hours and it was almost closing time. He felt the worry raise in his body, he may not have cared much about Mike and Harvey in the firm, but he felt guilty and went over the 'What ifs' that could be happening to them. He was more concerned about Donna.

He swallowed a couple of times before eventually striding over to Jessica's office.

"Louis. What can I do for you?" Jessica smiled.

"Jessica, have you heard from Batman and Robin?" Louis asked whilst looking to his feet.

"What?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Harvey and Mike" Louis sighed.

"No, I haven't. What seems to be the problem." Jessica spoke, standing up and leaning against the front of her desk.

"They've not been back for hours, and they rushed off to Donna house. I think they're in trouble..." Louis rambled on.

Louis was panicking, he couldn't stop describing the worst scenarios and panting like a tired dog.

"Louis, breath. I'll call the police and see if they can do anything" Jessica reassured him, as she sat him down.

* * *

Mike's vision had eventually come clear, he could see where he was again as he felt his body numb from the bruises and pushed his chair back onto the legs before being untied by Stephen.

"Be nice now boys." Stephen growled, as he untied them both and quickly left the room.

Harvey immediately rushed to Donna's frail body and cupped her head in his arms.

"Donna, come on. I'm here, it's okay now" Harvey spoke, feeling his eyes swell with tears.

"Mike, find a way out." He said to the kid, as he watched his small, frail body move.

Mike scavenged the room, the only exit was the door or the window on the roof. It seemed like they were now in an attic. He lent against the wall and sighed before running a hand down his face.

"What are we going to do Harvey?" Mike grunted through the sharp pains escalating in his body.

Harvey blocked Mike out, he was holding Donna in his arms and begging she was okay. He checked her pulse and it was barely there. He forgot how she looked in the firm, he hated that she was working for Louis at the time and that she wasn't outside his office, safe. He forgot how jealous he was when she was dating Stephen and how it was his fault they actually broke up.

* * *

A hour or so passed and Stephen had been watching both men on the cameras placed around the room, he knew they'd try to escape so that's why he moved them to the attic. He knew he'd beaten them at this point, and felt success.

He watched Harvey cradle Donna as he was almost in tears which Stephen didn't mind, until Harvey kissed her forehead which made Stephen furious.

* * *

Harvey kissed Donna's forehead gently, he just wanted her to know he was there and actually trying. They've had a few arguments and he felt so guilty for letting Donna leave, but he just wanted her to know he was there.

Stephen charged into the room, a gun held in his hand and commanded his men to grab Mike.

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER." Stephen yelled, dangerously waving the gun around.

"Stephen..." Harvey panicked as he placed Donna's head back on the floor and slowly rose to his feet raising his arms for peace.

The men had Mike held down on his knees, and his neck rose as he watched Harvey struggle in his fight with emotions. Harvey was being pushed to the limit.

"Put the gun down Stephen!" Mike yelled, not making anything better.

Stephen turned furiously and pressed the gun against Mike's temple making his face drench with sweat.

"Don't you dare." Harvey cleared his throat, keeping his eyes steadily on Mike's scared face.

"Come one step closer and Mike is dead." Stephen threatened, his voice full of evil and anger.

Mike shuffled quickly and kicked his leg out hitting Stephen in the back of the knees causing him to fall quickly, the men dived on Mike and pressed his body to the floor as sounds of broken bones erupted the room. Harvey dived on the men piled on Mike and tried to pry them off before one man punched Mike in the head causing impact and hitting his head against the floor knocking him out cold.

Harvey was rolled over and climbed on top of, he threw his arms swinging trying to hit the man but missed a couple of times before pushing him off and standing up.

A crash interrupted the commotion and made the moment seem almost slow motion like, as Harvey turned around to Stephen...

BANG! BANG! BANG! Guns were fired...


	5. Gone

Police sirens, ambulance sirens, crying, screaming, shouting, wildlife sounds filled the room...The gunfire had stopped but Mike, Harvey, and Donna were not to be heard.

"Donna? Donna!" Louis yelled, rushing up to Donna who was now surrounded by paramedics.

Jessica stood in silent for a moment, she expected Harvey to get up from taking cover but he was no-where to be heard.

"Harvey?" Jessica ran over to Harvey to see him clinging onto Mike with a death grip. Harvey had been shot.

"He's been shot!" Jessica yelled at the top of her voice and knelt down next to Harvey.

"It's okay Harvey, the paramedics are here" Jessica spoke, her voice was gentle and reassuring.

"D...Don...Donna..." Harvey spoke, his words struggling to escape from his mouth as he eventually came to a black-out.

"Harvey stay with us!" Jessica spoke, whilst holding his head stable.

* * *

 _"Harvey Reginald Specter, Aged 43, Gunshot wound to shoulder, severe bleeding and severe bruises. Blood-rate dropping fast, needs immediate surgery. Rope burns on wrists, signs of torture. And deep cut to the skull."_

 _"The Kid, Michael James Ross, Aged 34. Same signs of torture, broken rib-cage and arm, Internal bleeding. Nosebleed, and Abdominal Trauma. Dangerous hits to brain, needs to be checked out immediately for damage. Also needs immediate surgery."_

 _"Donna Roberta Paulsen, Aged 40_ , _needs immediate surgery, She's had x-rays displaying many broken bones, and internal bleeding also. Her pulse is struggling, we need to get it back. Severe problems with heart, and breathing."  
_

* * *

 _ **(Day after operation)**_

Mike's head was swirling, he felt like he'd been sleeping for years and could feel the nausea building up, his body was numb and paralyzed from operations, and medication. And he could tell from the scent he wasn't at home. He struggled to open his eyes, it felt like they were being weighed down by bricks, but eventually being able to pry his eyes open he immediately shut them again as the light poured into his pupils, making them ache and burn.

He blinked numerous times trying to focus his eyes, and adjust them like a camera to the right light setting, as he was continuously being blinded by the lights and the sound of his heart pounding in his head.

He felt a hand brush over his, and gripping onto his fingers as he looked to his side. Rachel was sat next to him, holding his hand...yet he had no idea who she was.

"Mike..." She tried to speak as tears fell from her cheek but a smile was plastered on her face.

Mike still wasn't able to focus his vision, but was alerted that there was a woman near him. He gulped hard and tried to retrace his memories to figure if he can remember the voice he just heard, but there was nothing.

"Mike, you're in the hospital. It's okay, just sit back." Rachel spoke seeing the fear in his eyes, her voice gentle and reassuring as she made Mike rest his head back.

He didn't know who she was, but he appreciated her kindness greatly.

A couple of minutes passed and a doctor came through the doors.

"Michael, it's good to see you awake." He said as a smile coated his face, and he noticed Rachel in the room before checking Mike's heart monitor.

"Looking good" He spoke numerous times whilst checking the surroundings of Mike's bed.

"Sir" Rachel approached the doctor, and pulled him aside before chatting to him.

"I'll see what I can do Miss" The doctor spoke as he smiled towards Mike and back to Rachel.

With that the doctor was gone, he'd walked out the room and back to the main reception allowing another doctor to come in.

"Time to move Ross" The doctor spoke, this time it was a woman and her tone was gentle also, as she kicked the breaks off Mike's bed and wheeled it through the doors whilst being followed by Rachel.

Mike had no idea what was going on, his vision was now clear and he could see a full focus of the hospital halls, he was moved into a room with a man. He was wearing suit pants and no shirt but his chest was wrapped continuously in bandages, and had slick back hair. He had a whiteboard placed on the end of his bed revealing the name "Harvey Specter"

"Who is this man? And who are you?" Mike finally broke out whilst pointing to both Rachel and Harvey, Rachel's eyes immediately fulfilled with tears, how can Mike forget their past she thought to herself making the tears fall even faster.

The doctor placed Mike's bed close to Harvey's, in arm-reach length. She placed her hand on Mike's forehead to check his temperature which was constantly rising before sighing and beginning to speak.

"Michael, I'm Doctor Sarah Jones and i'm looking after you in the Hospital. You're safe now, and this is Rachel Zane, and Harvey Specter. They both work with you and know you very well. We've done your operations, and you're all fine now you just need to take medication..."

"No, I can't be in a hospital!" Mike butted in before trying to rise from his bed.

"Michael please, Lie down. It's okay." Sarah spoke, applying pressure to Mike's shoulders.

Mike struggled to get up, he was being forced down by both the doctor and Rachel. But gentle. He tried so hard to get up but it just made the numbing in his body fade, which eventually turned into more pain. He can't afford more Hospital bills, or medical care. He wasn't made of money. He was in a room full of strangers, and felt isolated.

"Mike. It's okay." Rachel spoke before kissing his forehead and rising from her seat.

"I'm going to check on Donna's status" She announced before walking out the room.

"Who's Donna?" Mike questioned out-loud and to himself. He felt like he needed to know who these people were, and felt a guilt trip as he saw Rachel's tears. He examined his new room, and looked at the man placed beside him. He examined his features and tried to take it all in, before closing his eyes and trying to remember them.

Mike groaned, he couldn't remember anything of the man beside him. Not even his appearance he just saw 2 seconds ago. He eventually gave up and rested his head on his pillows. The room was silent, and warm to help them relax. But Mike couldn't do such a thing.

His memory was gone...


	6. Sorry

It was approximately 7:15am, and it'd been a month since Mike had moved rooms, and Mike was woken by the constant shouts of the doctors trying to get Harvey's heart rate back and eventually stabilizing it. He looked to the man beside him to notice he was awake this time, his eyes were peeled open and he was examining his surroundings until his eyes reached Mike.

"Mike...You're awake." Harvey spoke, weakly whilst putting a smile on.

Mike nodded a few times before turning and looking back to the roof, he felt guilty for not knowing who he was and tried to focus on what was going on inside his head but it was all blank. Harvey adjusted his pillows enabling him to lean up a slight, and switched the TV on, he felt better than before and could feel strength coming slowly back to his body.

His stitches on his head had fully healed, and the burns on his wrists had calmed down enabling him to actually move his hands. His wound was bandaged many times across his chest and then under his armpit to keep it tight and secure, the nurses needing to change it a few times to avoid infection. He could see Mike was in a much worse state, he had bandages around his chest a few times but still revealing the stitches from his surgery, his arm was in a cast and propped gently on a pillow, and his skin was masked with bruises still. It reminded him on the state they were both in, and what had actually happened to them both, and then he remembered...

"Donna!" Harvey yelled, tearing Mike away from his thoughts.

"Mike. Where's Donna?" He questioned whilst turning to face him, but Mike kept his head and vision towards the ceiling.

"What?" Mike answered, clueless of who he was talking about.

"Nurse!" Harvey yelled continuously in a panic, making a nurse rush in.

"Where's Donna Paulsen, I need to see her!" Harvey urged, trying to get up but only resulting to sharp pain through his body.

"Harvey, Donna needs immediate rest. She's getting ready for her final surgery, and needs a good rest. You cannot disturb her. But I can take you to the break room and you can speak with her doctor." The doctor insisted before pulling a wheelchair along-side.

Harvey slumped into the wheelchair, he looked at Mike beside him one more time. He was acting weird, why did he not reply about Donna?

Harvey was wheeled out, and told about Donna's condition. It made his heart sink into his chest, and it hurt. He should've done more to help her, and should've got Ray to pick her up that morning to prevent all this from happening. He turned to the nurse once again, and asked what was wrong with Mike. What he heard was something he never expected to hear.

"What do you mean his memory has gone? He's got an eidetic memory, that's impossible!" Harvey protested, raising his voice a little.

"I'm sorry Harvey, but Mike had serious hits to the brain. We've examined it, and he will suffer memory loss. You're going to have to try and retrace his memory, but don't force it on. That'll only make it harder for the kid, his memory is possible to return with the help from you and Donna. The hits caused serious problems to his memories and wiped a lot of them out, he may forget important things like peoples names and who they are, but do not be alarmed. He may react slightly strange, because he'll think he's in a room full of strangers. You just need to re-introduce them." The doctor informed Harvey on how he could help the kid bring his memory back. It seemed like a long process, but it was worth it to get Mike back.

Harvey was eventually wheeled back into the hospital room and propped gently back on his bed, he looked over to the kid for a few minutes trying to keep un-noticed. And faintly smiled.

"You're such a klutz." Harvey smirked, and laughed. His voice croaking from his tiredness.

Mike turned his head to Harvey whilst Harvey was focusing on the TV. He still didn't have the right idea of who this guy was, but he felt safe being in the room with him, he felt secure and let out a small smile. With that the moment was broken into by the sound of the doors swinging open to reveal Donna's bed being pushed in. She was wide awake, and smiled at the sigh of 'her boys' together. Her fourth and final surgery was a success, and the doctors had huge beams on their faces as Donna mostly smiled towards Mike. The nurses placed Donna's bed next to Harvey's, again in arms-length reach.

"Good placing choice nurse" She thought to herself as she smiled to Harvey once again, who still hadn't wiped the smile off his face.

The atmosphere wasn't the best, but the family was back. But most of all, they were all safe. Harvey actually felt happy for the first time in the month he'd been at the hospital, and couldn't wipe the idiotic smile off his face.

He hung his arm off the edge of his bed before placing it on the side of Donna's and brushing her arm with his fingers, gaining her attention.

"Donna, i'm so sorry..." Harvey spoke quietly, his voice still croaking.

"Harvey, don't be stupid. It's not your fault. It's my fault, I'm Donna. I'm meant to know everything and for some reason I didn't see that coming from Stephen, so it should be me apologizing Harvey. But, that's not what we're here for. We're all okay, and we're all recovering. Mike will surely recover soon, and even if he can't get his memory back on his own we will help him" She spoke whilst smiling over Harvey's shoulder and towards Mike.

She entwined her fingers with Harvey's making him a little unsure of her move, he didn't know why he felt so awkward holding her hand. But it was mostly because she was smirking the whole time towards him.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Paulsen?" Harvey put on his 'Signature Smirk' the one he knew she couldn't resist, and then laughed.

"Oh please Harvey, if anyone was trying to seduce anyone. It'd be you for me, I'm too good for you." Donna joked whilst laughing at Harvey.

"Sounds like a challenge." He said whilst raising a brow.

"No, just the truth" Donna replied before tracing patterns on his hand with her hand that was not enclosed in his grip.

"Challenge accepted" Harvey retaliated, before squeezing her hand tighter in his grip and looking back to the TV.


	7. It's okay to be afraid

"Okay, Thanks Rachel. I'm on my way." With that Harvey hung up the phone.

Harvey had fully recovered apart from having a scar on his head, and a bandage around his chest still. His broken arm no longer broken and the bruises had gone. Donna had also fully recovered, along with Mike. But his memory was still missing. It'd been a 2 months they'd been in hospital together, Donna and Harvey could've gone sooner but they insisted on staying with their pup. Harvey had gotten Mike back to his apartment where Rachel was staying with him, even though they wasn't together and she was with Logan. She still cared deeply for him, and insisted on looking after him.

Mike had been having bad dreams ever since the event with Stephen, he would wake up shaking violently and crying for his parents and Grammy. It sometimes scared Rachel, and she called Harvey. Even if it was silly o'clock in the morning Harvey would make his way over, and make sure he and Rachel was okay. He could tell Rachel was having a hard time dealing with everything but didn't think it'd get over her head, until today.

"I'm sick of this Harvey!" Rachel yelled, as Harvey entered Mike's apartment with a fresh take-away.

"That's a nice welcome." Harvey spoke before placing the food on the coffee table and removing his jacket.

"I can't stand watching Mike lie brain-dead in his bed, Why can't his memory just come back? And why does he have to be here! This flat is so trashy!" Rachel frustratingly sighed and flopped onto the couch, and Harvey mirrored.

"Rachel, we're going to get through this. I can take Mike back to my place if you want, and look after him there." Harvey said through swallows, whilst he was drinking a glass of scotch.

Rachel lent her head back, leaning it on the back of the couch and sighing once again before being distracted by a hand being placed on her arm. Averting her gaze, she noticed it actually was Harvey's hand, as she looked to his face and noticed him giving a faint smile.

"It's okay Rachel." He repeated once again, trying to reassure her and eventually removing his hand and standing.

He moved over to the entrance of Mike's bedroom to see Mike laying quietly asleep. He could hear the faint snores filling the room and then fading out, as he watched Mike's chest move up and down, making sure he was okay.

"Listen, Rachel. I can wait until the morning and take him back to my place. You go back to your house, and get some beauty sleep. I'll call Jessica and tell her to give you and Donna the day off and i'll pay for spa treatment, you could both use some relaxation." Harvey spoke, his voice croaky from exhaustion.

Rachel smiled widely and Harvey's words, before getting up and approaching him.

"What?" He questioned, smirking slightly.

"Thank you Harvey." She smiled, before kissing his cheek and then leaving.

He smiled back, and picked him phone out his pocket before dialing Jessica's number, and doing what he promised.

* * *

It was 8:35am and Mike was awoken by crashes coming from his kitchen, and the smell of bacon and eggs brewing in the air. He smiled wondering if it was his parents and they'd finally came home, before getting himself up and walking out in just PJ pants and a t-shirt to notice it was the guy from before; Harvey.

"Enjoy your sleep, sleeping beauty?" Harvey smirked, before turning around and taking full notice of Mike's appearance and placing a plate on his knee.

"Bacon and Eggs?" Mike questioned quietly, before switching the TV on and trying some.

Harvey placed himself beside Mike, squinting his eyes as the light cracked through the curtains and taking a bite of his food.

"This is a mean Bacon and Eggs" Mike broke out, before chewing more from his plate.

Harvey smiled before setting his plate on Mike's over-flowing coffee table, leaving some food left.

"We need to get you packed." Harvey announced before entering Mike's room.

"Wait what?" Mike questioned, before rising and following Harvey.

"You're coming to my place for a few days, I'll be looking after you." Harvey glanced at Mike for a moment, then turned back to the closet before him and swung it open, he grabbed all the clothes displayed on hangers and shoved them in the nearest suitcase and closed it quickly before looking to Mike and frowning.

"You need to get changed." Harvey laughed, before admiring Mike's appearance again and leaving the room with the suitcase in hand.

Mike did as he was told, he took the remaining clothes from his closet and slipped them on. It wasn't a suit, or anything fancy. In fact it was just a t-shirt and jeans, he struggled getting the shirt on and had to ask for help from Harvey which made the whole situation more awkward.

* * *

A couple of days passed of Mike staying at Harvey's place and he was pretty much enjoying it, He'd been to some 'classes' to try and help him regain him memory, and was getting extra help from Donna and Harvey in their spare time. Jessica told them they wasn't allowed back at work until 'her kid' was better, aka Mike. It felt weird asking Mike questions and him not knowing the immediate answer to them, something all of them had gotten used to.

Today in particular Harvey took Mike to baseball practice for baseball season, Mike struggled the first few times. Batting, and Catching. A few hitting his body, and some passing through his fingers and one Harvey had thrown that hit Mike's head accidentally. Mike has never been the athletic type but he had a great time, and they were now back at Harvey's condo.

Donna had finished her day out with a friend and agreed to go and check on her boys, She made her way by cab to Harvey's condo and let herself in with the key Harvey had given her. Harvey turned to his door, hearing the sound of it opening and closing and smiled hugely when Donna entered, and she mirrored the smile back. She was wearing a tight, short dress that hugged each part of her delicate body and made Harvey groan at how hot she looked, she did it just for him. She liked teasing Harvey, because he gets what he wants, and he doesn't want what he doesn't get.


	8. Warmth

Mike had gone to bed, he was exhausted from all the baseball and fun with Harvey. He felt like a kid again, he was still unsure of where his parents were and where his Grammy was, but Harvey was making him happy. He was being looked after, sometimes too much. But Harvey tried his best to help Mike with everything.

Now it was just Harvey and Donna, Harvey placed himself in the center of his couch to get the full relaxation but also to get Donna to sit next to him. He rested his feet up on the coffee table in front of him and held his hands behind his head before closing his eyes and sighing.

Donna noticed his gesture, she could tell he was pretty tired and decided to make herself some coffee.

"Harvey, have you moved your mugs?" Donna questioned, allowing him to open an eye to see Donna bent over and scavenging his cupboards. He didn't notice himself staring, in fact he started longer than he should've, why was he checking Donna out in the first place he didn't know. The edges of her short, body-hugging dress chafed on the back of her legs causing it to lift higher every time she ducked her head under the cupboard below.

"Harvey?" She asked again, getting slightly impatient.

Harvey shook his thoughts out his head, and readjusted his neck so it was straight, he got up and approached the kitchen behind Donna who was still bending down to the cupboard when he placed his arms down the side of her body and into the cupboard grabbing a mug, making sure his body was close to hers sending tingles down both of their spines.

"What are you talking about? The whole cupboard was full of them." He smirked, pulling out a 'Litt up' mug.

"Oh, I know. It was just to get you to stop checking me out." She smiled, taking the cup out of his hand and turning around.

He turned his neck a slight, and raised a brow.

"How did you know?" He questioned, still smirking.

"I didn't, but now I do." She laughed, turning the kettle on and feeling Harvey's breath tingle at her neck.

Harvey placed his hands on the backs of her shoulders, twiddling with the zip of her dress.

"Harvey. Stop it." Donna commanded, before turning around and grabbing his hands.

Harvey frowned a slight and turned to his bedroom to go and get changed.

Not moments later Harvey came out in a dark blue t-shirt, and baggy PJ pants. And turned his fire on to warm the place up. He looked to Donna who was watching him enter the room and did a small twirl showing off his Pajamas.

"You should really change Donna, you can't sleep in a dress." Harvey spoke, before grabbing his coffee Donna made him and paced his lounge.

"What are you saying?" Donna questioned, stopping Harvey in his paths.

"I'm saying...You can stay here tonight." He answered truthfully, raising a brow and smirking.

"I have nothing to sleep in-" She started.

"That's fine with me." Harvey joked, before smirking and leading her to his bedroom to reveal a female tank top and some shorts.

"How did you get my pajamas?" Donna asked, turning to face him but he smirked and walked out before she could continue.

* * *

Donna was getting changed when she saw a picture of them both on Harvey's bedside table, she cooed at the picture. They were both so young, it was a picture from when they were both back in the D.A's office which Jessica forced them to take. It brought back everything, all the feelings she did have for Harvey at one point, and how she thought he was just trying to lead her on like he does with everyone else. Her moment was disturbed by Harvey yelling sort of loud, but keeping quiet at the same time.

"Shit!" Harvey yelled, as Donna ran in seeing he had spilled his coffee all over his t-shirt and he was pulling it off quickly.

Donna didn't notice herself staring, and smiling towards him as he looked at her in confusion for a second.

"Wow that's..." Donna started before realizing what she was saying as Harvey noticed, but Donna rushed back into the bedroom to grab a blanket.

"Donna you finish that sentence right now." He commanded to her, staying in the lounge.

"Uh, I...Was, uh- That's a nice vase..." She tried to make up an excuse but sighed at how bad she was.

Harvey just laughed at her. She was trying to lie and was terrible at it. He thought he was bad, or Mike was bad but she was even worse.

Donna threw the blanket she had gathered straight for Harvey which landed over his head as he pulled it off. She watched him as he placed himself in front of the fire and placed the blanket around his bare chest. He placed some pillows behind him for when he wanted to lie down, and began crumpling old paper up to throw in the fire. She watched in satisfaction for a minute, she wondered what would've happened if she never had met Harvey. Would she be as happy as she was now?

Harvey was throwing old pieces of paper into the fire causing it to rise a few times, and bring more warmth into the room as he noticed Donna watching him, she seemed pretty cold now she had changed into some Pajamas, so he grabbed the extras of the blanket and held it out, offering her to his warmth and she accepted. She sat next to Harvey, feeling his bare shoulder rub on hers. She pulled the other side of the blanket over her body and snuggled into it getting herself warm.

Harvey and Donna had been talking for about an hour in front of the fire, some stories being funny and some being about Harvey's personal life, he was saying how he wanted to change the way he acted with some people, especially Donna and she smiled at the thought of that.

"You can sleep in my bed Donna...I'll sleep out here." He offered, smiling faintly.

Donna looked at him for a minute, and decided he was wrong. She didn't accept sleeping in Harvey's bed, and instead lay back placing her head on the pillows Harvey had placed there before, laying on her side. Harvey on the other hand was slightly confused, he started into the fire and then looked back to Donna who was already drifting off to sleep. He copied her, he lent his head on the covers on his side and slowly placed his arm over Donna's chest, his muscles becoming cold from the heat withdrawal, and placing his bare chest on Donna's back to warm it back up. Donna grabbed Harvey's hand that was hanging over her chest, and entwined her fingers with his and lifted it in front of her face before practically cuddling his hand and falling asleep.

Harvey grabbed the edges of the blanket slowly and quietly, pulling it over the both of them to keep the warmth inside and eventually fell asleep in the spooning position with Donna as she did not let go of his hand at all.


	9. Pancakes

Mike woke up and stumbled into the living room, he saw Harvey and Donna who lay still in front of the fire. Donna being enclosed in Harvey's grip, and Harvey's hand still enclosed in her hand. Mike just shook his head, although he didn't expect it he knew it was coming. He decided to get some food and start up the cooker, turning the hobs and placing a pan on top.

Harvey woke up about 5 minutes after Mike had started to cook, the immediate smell of pancakes filling the room. He peeled his eyes open to notice he had a face full of long red hair. He raised a brow before looking down at his attire, he forgot he was still shirtless and in just pants. He gently slid his hand out of Donna's making her twitch a slight, and gently pulled his body away from her presence before pulling the blanket back over her.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times before his vision was focused on Mike's figure in the kitchen.

"Are you using my kitchen?" Harvey groaned as he strode closer and sat down on a bar-stool.

"What does it look like." Mike grunted back turning around to see Harvey's half dressed and eventually turning back.

"That you're using my kitchen, and my food." Harvey joked.

"Good guess." Mike replied dryly, and continued flipping the pancakes before placing them on a plate.

Harvey approached Mike and took one of the pancakes from his plate and bit into it, only to swallow the rest a few minutes after.

"Sure help yourself." Mike spoke, before sitting down on Harvey's couch trying not to disturb Donna.

"Uh, it's my food you're eating there. For anything I could take it all." Harvey joked once again, and disappeared into his bedroom.

* * *

Mike stood in Harvey's bedroom doorway, Harvey had eventually changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Something Mike's still not used to after 2 months, and stood leaning on the walls and cleared his throat.

"So, what was all that about?" Mike questioned, looking over his shoulder to sleepy Donna.

"What?" Harvey looked up slowly from tying his shoe and then back down.

"You, and Donna. What happened last night huh?" Mike raised a brow, surprisingly doing an 'almost Specter smirk'.

"It's not what you think; Donna was feeling lonely. So it was just company, it's just a friend thing. Friends can sleep next to each other." Harvey sighed, before getting up and pushing past Mike.

Mike scoffed as his eyes followed Harvey's movement.

"Friends don't sleep hand in hand Harvey. Especially when one is half dressed." Mike laughed, eating his last pancake.

Harvey rolled his eyes, scavenging his room for his keys and grabbing his coat making way to the door.

"Where are you rushing off to?" Donna questioned, startling both men who didn't know she was awake.

"Well, if you two wasn't so busy being so oblivious you'd realize it's Stephens court case today. And we've got work to do, I know Mike's still not in a fit state but he's got to come, he was a witness and so was you." Harvey eyed them both up, before calling Ray to meet them outside.

"But Harvey does that mean I have to talk?" Mike questioned, slightly frowning and sulking like a child.

"Mike you can't remember anything that happened, how the hell would they expect that from you?" Harvey joked, making himself laugh a bit. But only making a slightly angry stare creep on Mike's face.

"Just both get changed will you?" Harvey ordered, slumping himself down no his couch once again.


	10. FINALE

Harvey, Donna, and Mike were listening to the judge talk about the 'Hostage' situation. Donna shivered from the memories flowing back into her brain as she saw Stephen stood behind glass in orange clothes. Mike sat silently, carefully listening to each word the judge said as the memories from that night suddenly started coming back to his brain. He felt pain as they flooded back in ever-so-quickly but he could remember what happened, he remembered everything. He remembered Harvey yelling at him in the office for smoking pot and giving him a lecture about having a gun held to your head. He remembered they got a case from Logan Sanders before it all happened that was sent from Travis Tanner because 'he didn't have the balls to do it himself.' He remembered Logan joking about Rachel and Mike getting furious.

"Mr. Ross..." The judge spoke, waiting for him to rise from his seat.

Mike sat quiet, he didn't notice the judge calling his name or Harvey's constant yelling of his name.

"Mike? Mike..." Harvey spoke, shaking his arm.

Mike shook his head quickly and gulped, shocking Harvey as he stood up and the judge sighed.

"Can you confirm you was there on the same night as Harvey Reginald Specter, and Donna Roberta Paulsen in the event of Stephen Huntley's actions?" The judged asked, their tone remaining stern.

"Yes, your honor." Mike replied and cleared his throat, straightening his clothing.

Harvey glanced at Donna who was sat beside him, and raised a brow. He was confused that Mike had said yes, his memory was still gone. He can't lie to the court-room. Donna shook her head, she was just as confused as Harvey was.

* * *

Everyone was eventually allowed to leave, as the court case was over and Stephen Huntley was sent down for a life-time's sentence in prison. Mike had explained the whole story to the judge, every little detail of it. As he exited the court-room with a smile pasted on his face.

Harvey and Donna left the court-room beside each other, perhaps too close to each other as Donna nudged Harvey to speak to Mike. Harvey rolled his eyes before smiling at Donna and pulling at Mike's elbow.

"M-" Harvey tried but Mike immediately spoke.

"Harvey, I remember everything. I can remember things, I can remember my parents aren't actually here. And my Grammy's gone. I work for Pearson Specter Litt and i'm in love with Rachel Zane..." Mike stopped himself, he wasn't meant to say that much. As Harvey raised a brow at what he said, and Donna laughed.

"We need to see a doctor, now." Harvey protested before pushing Mike out to Ray's car and speed-bolting to the hospital with Donna.

* * *

Harvey was waiting anxiously in the waiting room, It'd been an hour since they'd taken Mike in and there was no news to be heard. Donna kept badgering the nurses for information eventually making them leave the room and hope she wouldn't go hunting them down. Harvey felt cold being in the hospital again, he realized he'd been in there far to many times for Mike, and for other people. But he just hated being in hospital's anyway.

"Family of Michael Ross?" A nurse spoke, making Harvey's head rise with happiness.

"Here." Harvey spoke, before rising and shaking the nurses hand.

"Sorry for the wait, I assume you and your wife must be really worried about Michael." The nurse spoke, before leading them to his office.

"Oh she's not..." Harvey protested before Donna wrapped her arm around his and butted in.

"Yes, me and my Husband are very concerned. Is there news?" Donna smiled gently towards Harvey before entering the nurses office and taking a seat.

"We've ran some tests on Michael's head, and some tests on his memory and as far as we see Michael's memory is back on track. He remembers his past, and he's remembering information. It looks like he's just had a change in motion. His memory should be perfectly fine, and your son would be fine to go home right now. It's great that he's back to himself you should celebrate." The nurse spoke as his voice was filled with happiness and got up to shake Harvey's hand once again.

"Son?" Harvey mumbled, whilst getting up and shaking the nurses hand.

"Thank you for everything Doctor, I'm glad our Mike's okay." Donna said whilst shaking his hand also.

"Our?..." Harvey thought to himself, he was so confused but at the same time excited to see Mike finally back to his normal self.

The nurse led them out the hospital room to reveal Mike sat alone in the waiting room and slowly raising his head to see both Harvey and Donna smiling widely. He smiled back, and it felt like a new reunion. Harvey and Donna were still hand in hand, but it didn't last long as Donna quickly ran over to hug Mike tightly as Harvey just watched.

"It's good to have you back Mike." Harvey spoke faintly, whilst patting him on the back.

"That's it?" Donna questioned, before pulling away from Mike's hug.

Harvey tilted his head to Donna, trying to stop her from doing what she was about to do as she slowly pushed Harvey closer to Mike.

"Uh- Donna...please don't ma-" Before he could finish, he was now in a hug with Mike. He felt super awkward at first, but slowly just patted Mike's back trying to avoid more awkwardness as Mike let go of Harvey, knowing Harvey isn't much of a hugging person.

Silence was upon them for a while as they tried to let the awkwardness fade away, as Mike ran his hand through his blonde spiked hair, and Harvey adjusted his attired before clearing his throat.

"So...Drinks? On me, for celebration." Harvey spoke, before leading the way out the hospital and holding his arm out for a cab.

"Sounds like a plan." Mike agreed, turning to Donna and waiting for her answer.

"Sure." Donna answered briefly, before being let the cab by Harvey opening the door to her.

The three of them got into the cab, Donna in the front and Mike and Harvey in the back and ordered the cab to take them back to their local bar. Harvey looked at the side of Donna's face as it lit up from the street lights shining upon it, highlighting her features. As Mike looked out the window and glanced at the beautiful surroundings as lights lit up everywhere, it was a long night but it was filled with drinks and laughter. It was definitely a great day in the end, and they were soon to be joined by Jessica, Louis and Rachel all of which had heard about the good news from Donna.

Tonight was definitely special for Mike, it's the night he realized the people he could trust. He realized that the firm was not only a job, sure each of them had their aggressive moments, but together they make a damn good team. He realized who his true family was; Harvey, Donna, Rachel, Jessica and even thought they aren't always on good terms; Louis.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
